The Maling's Kiseki
by Nearo O'nealy
Summary: Gom jadi maling!Benarkan hanya untuk uang khas klub basket mereka rela maling di rumah orang atau ini hanya angan-angan dari Akashi saja?Warning : humor masih dipertanyakan.Dan kata-kata yang hilang entah kemana.


**THE MALING's KISEKI : CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**The Maling's Kiseki **** Kui-ichi(sumfeh ini murni dari otak saya)**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Humor masih kata yang hilang secara misterius(?). ,dll  
**

**Summary : Gom jadi maling?!Benarkah hanya untuk uang khas klub basket mereka rela maling dirumah orang?/"Akashichii mencuri itu tidak baik loh suu.."/"Oi.. Akashi apa keluargamu sedang bangkrut?!"/ inilah cerita pertama dari author kita yang bernama kui-ichi![Bad summary]**

**A/N : Saya gak yakin cerita saya bakal bikin reader sekalian ketawa,saya hanya bikin fic ini karena stress di sekolah [orz,jangan membahas sekolah lagi...]**

******PS : kalau ada kesalahan kata/ada kata-kata yang hilang salahkan komputer saya yang suka eror**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pada suatu hari yang damai digym sekolah SMP Teiko... yah tidak bisa dinamakan damai juga sih... um...maaf ralat disana sepi dan juga... menyeramkan dengan aura aneh yang berkoar dari seorang pemuda yang tinggi badannya tidak telalu tinggi,dan bersurai merah darah.

Telihat disana dua pemuda yang kita ketahui salah satunya sebagai seorang model dengan surai kuning terang,dan pemuda yang berkulit paling dim,dan bersurai biru gelap sedang berjongkok sambil gemeteran dipojok ruangan gym.

Dan juga,telihat dua pemuda yang sedang asyik menonton,yang satu adalah manusia paling freak,dan lumutan di anime ini,sedang komat-kamit membaca doa,dan yang satu dengan tinggi tidak normal,kurang lebih mirip seperti titan bersurai ungu,memandang malas kedua orang yang sedang berada di pojokan sana,dan hanya bersuara "nyam...nyam..." dan "kraus...kraus".

Oh... dan jangan lupakan manusia yang satu author tidak tau dia sedang apa karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, dengan kulit pucat dan rambut berwarna biru langit ,bisa dipastikan dia sedang memandang teman-temannya dengan muka poker face andalannya.

"Ryouta...Daiki..." kata pemuda yang bermarga Akashi ini,dengan aura aneh masih keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"A-a-akashichii..." kata pemuda bersurai kuning itu "a-ampuni kami ssu...!" lanjutnya,masih dengan badan yang gemeteran "B-benar akashi tolong maafkanlah kami..." timpal pemuda yang bersurai biru gelap,segelap warna kulitnya itu.

"Hoo... kalian ternyata berani memerintahku begitu?" balas pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi itu."B-bukan begitu suu...!" bantah pemuda yang kita ketahui bermarga Kise dan bernama Ryouta ini.

"Lalu apa maksud kalian berdua ini hm..?" tanya Akashi mendekati kedua pemuda itu."Sugguh Akashichii itu cuman kecelakaan" jawab kise mundur perlahan dibarengi dengan pemuda berkulit dim yang bermarga Aomine itu "Benar kata kise,itu cuman kecelakaan Akashi"

Kecelakaan? apa maksud mereka berdua itu? yah karna para reader tidak tahu mari kita flash back ke beberapa menit yang lalu...

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

.

.

Terlihat dua pemuda bersurai kuning,dan biru gelap sedang berlari dengan mesranya(?) di lorong koridor sekolah yang tidak terlalu sepi,hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang entah mereka mau ke perpustakan,mau ke ruang eskul,maupun ke... author tidak peduli.

Kenapa mereka bisa ada di koridor sekolah? mereka tidak belajar di kelas?tentu saja tidak karena sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah,murid bebas untuk melakukan apa saja disekolah,mereka diperbolehkan untuk pergi keperpustakaan untuk mencari buku,atau tetap dikelas ngerumpi dengan teman-teman,ataupun melakukan kegiatan eskul.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang eskul...kenapa kedua pemuda ini berlari di koridor sekolah?Kenapa mereka tidak berada di gym sekolah?Baiklah kita ketahui bahwa kedua pemuda ini bernama Kise dan bahwa pemuda nista yang bernama Aomine sedang mengejar pemuda yang beraura shalala~ bling-bling ini.

"KISE!" teriak Aomine dengan aura kemarahan mengejar Kise."Apa suu?!" Teriak Kise berlari,dan memasang wajah cengar-cengir gak jelas."Beraninya kau mengataiku dakian!Dan berhentilah berlari!kesini kau Kise!"teriak Aomine lagi,sambil mempercepat larinya.

"Tidak mau suu!Dan kulit Aominechii memang dakian suu yo!"

"Apa katamu kulitku ini tidak dakian!Kulitku itu hitam sexy!Banyak orang barat yang mengidamkan kulit sepertiku tahu!"

"TEMPE suu!" balas yang dapat kita ambil dari sini 'Ternyata kise tau yang namanya tempe'

Pertengkaran mereka pun menjadi tidak jelas,fans-fans Kise yang melihat Kisepun ikut berlari,jadilah Kise marathon dikoridor sekolah menghindari Aomine-dan menit kemudian,tanpa mereka sadari,mereka telah memasuki gym ternyata sudah ada ...

**BRUUUK!**

Kise menabrak Akashi yang berada didepannya,dan Aomine yang ada dibelakangnya tidak bisa mengerem kakinya jadilah Aomine menimpa Kise,dan untung saja tadi Akashi membelakangi Kise kalau tidak,Kise dan Akashi sudah pasti...yah begitulah...

Tapi walaupun Akashi membelakangi mereka tetap saja itu hal yang muka Akashi yang katanya ganteng,sukses mencium lantai gym yang kotor bekas injakan sepatu para pemain basket sekali mukamu itu Akashi...

Sadar akan apa yang ditimpanya,Kise dan Aomine buru-buru badan yang masih tengkurap dilantai,Akashi mengeluarkan aura aneh yang bisa membuat orang-orang yang sepertinya tahu akan apa yang terjadi membalikan badan untuk membubarkan fans-fransnya agar tidak terkena gunting sakti Akashi,tapi yang ada adalah...

krik

.

.

"..."

Seluas mata memandang hanya ada lantai gym yang kosong dengan pintu gym yang bergoyang,ternyata fans-fansnya Kise lebih memilih menyelamatkan nyawanya dari pada ikut-ikutan berurusan dengan Akashi.

Akashipun berdiri,masih dengan aura aneh(?)nya,dan untuk tambahannya muka akashi sekarang bisa dibilang kotor dengan mata dwi warnanya akashi menatap tajam kedua rekan timnya seorang Akashi terlihat seperti ingin memangsa Kise,dan juga Aomine.

* * *

FLASHBACK END

* * *

"Berani sekali kalian mengotori mukaku ini!Dan sebagai hadiahnya..."Bentak Akashi sambil memasukan tangan kanannya kesakunya.

Cling!

Kilatan tajam dari gunting Akashi sudah menarik gunting dari sakunya perlahan-lahan.

Semua orang yang berada di gym menahan nafas.

Besi dari gunting Akashi sudah terlihat sepenuhnya,tinggal mengeluarkan gagangnya yang bewarna merah,maka pemandangan horor yang tersajikan sudah lengkap.

"..." Akashi berdiam diri sejenak.

"hhh...baiklah untuk kali ini kalian kuampuni,tapi latihan kalian akan kulipat gandakan."dengus Akashi berbalik dan keluar dari gym.

.

.

.

eh?

Semua orang mematung.

Ada apa dengan Akashi hari ini?Tidak biasanya dia akan mengampuni orang-orang yang berdosa kepadanya(?)Aomine yang telat latihan saja,selalu dibuat pitak olehnya,sekarang... Kise dan Aomine membuat wajah Akashi kotor dan badannya yang tidak terlalu kecil itu telah tertimpa badan kise dan berdosa apa coba mereka?

Yah mungkin Kami-sama sedang berbaik hati kepada mereka,atau mungkin bintang mereka sedang berada diperingkat atas,seperti apa yang diajarkan oleh teman mereka yang lumutan,Midorima.

Untuk saat ini kedua orang bodoh ini sedang selebrasi dan mengucap syukur kepadaKami oh,mereka melupakan latihan neraka yang akan mereka terima,siap-siap mental saja kalian berdua...

.

.

.

Seperti yang dijanjikan,Aomine dan Kise mendapatkan 'hadiah' spesial dari setan merah kita ini,Akashi berdua menangis pilu(?) sepertinya mereka terharu akan 'hadiah' yang diberikan oleh berjalan dengan lancar dan biasa sampai Momoi manajer tim basket yang entah datang dari mana,dan satu-satunya perempuan di gym meminta Akashi untuk melihat buku keuangan klub basket mereka.

"Bagaimana ini Akashi-kun uang khas klub basket semakin hari semakin menipis?" Tanya Momoi sedikit cemas.

"Sepertinya banyak sekali pengeluaran kita." Jawab Akashi pendek.**[A/N : Bukan tingginya akashi loh yang pendek!]**

"Mou... tentu saja dari memperbaiki pintu,lantai,dan tembok gym yang setiap hari rusak!"

'Itu karena kau selalu menancapkan gunting dengan seenaknya,Akashi-kun!' batin Momoi dalam hati,dia tidak berani mengucapkannya karena takut mendapatkan 'hadiah' dari Akashi,dan bernasip sama seperti teman masa kecilnya Momoi itu manajerkan? Okeh abaikan,mungkin itu 'hadiah' yang lain.

"Minta uang khas minggu ini,untuk menutupi kekurangannya." Jawab Akashi setelah selesai membaca laporan dari momoi

"Mou... apa Akashi-kun lupa?kita kemarin sudah mengambil uang khas untuk minggu ini sampai bulan depan tapi tetap saja kurang." Jawab Momoi agak kesal karena Akashi tidak merasa bertanggung jawab,dan tidak merasa karena Akashi 'selalu benar'bukan?

Dan uh wow! untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah seorang Akashi Seijuro,ia lupa akan Akashi terlalu OOC beginipun Author,dan Gom mau kayang sambil bilang "Wow...!"

Akashi memasang pose memandang Akashi dengan tatapan meminta pertanggung jawaban [Dan sepertinya tidak dilihat Akashi karena dia sibuk berpikir].Tiga menitpun berlalu,Momoi kesal karena harus diam berdiri sambil menunggu akashi selesai berpikir.

Momoipun mulai membuka percakapan kembali "Akas-"

"**khe.."**

Semua orang digym menoleh kepada akashi.

"**khe..khe..hehehe..."**

Semua orang merinding.

"**Ryouta,Daiki,Shintarou,Atsushi,Tetsuya,dan Satsuki..."**

"**Aku punya tugas untuk kalian..."**kata akashi dengan senyum menyeringai-nya yang khas dan muka yang evil.

Dan sungguh,saat itu juga Gom[minus Akashi],dan Momoi ingin rasanya pergi dari tempat itu,dan tidak pernah kembali.

.

.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED DENGAN LEBAYNYA**

* * *

**[A/N]**

**Saya tahu ini ceritanya tahu alurnya tahu kalau chara yang lain tidak mendapatkan tahu saya banyak salah,Saya tahu kalau saya author paling abstruk...Saya tahu!SAYA TAHU!**

**Kise : Tempe Dong suu! [Tempe lagi?!]**

**Kui : Diam kau pisang!**

**Kise : Hidou suu..**

**Btw,kenapa kayaknya cerita di chapter ini tidak terlalu penting ya?**

**kenapa akashi disini baik banget?**

**kenapa kuroko dan yang lainnya tidak mendapatkan peran?itu sih karna author tidak tau mau membuat dialog seperti apa untuk mereka*dibantai reader***

**Saya sebenernya gak tau mereka pake sistem uang khas atau enggak,tapi ini fanfic bukan? apapun bisa terjadi disini.**

**Yah.. mungkin semua pertanyaan yang ada diotak para reader akan dijawab diakhir cerita.**

**Reader : Masih lama dong?!**

**Enggak kok,Saya akan selalu update secepatnya,dan gak bakal bikin chapter ini tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ceritanya tidak akan semakin Reader sudah pasti taukan apa yang akan Akashi suruh kepada teman-teman[budak] aja dulu penjelasannya,sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya.**

**Gom+Momoi : Mind to review?**

**Salam hangat dari lantai marmer di rumah Kui-ichi yang dingin(?)**


End file.
